Nothing At All
by mrshoratiosshades309
Summary: Based on Episode 6. Rukia believes that a kiss means nothing. Can Ichigo prove her wrong? IchiRuki oneshot. My first Bleach fanfic, so be nice.


**"Nothing at All"  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Summary: Based on Episode 6. Rukia believes that a kiss means nothing. Can Ichigo prove her wrong? IchiRuki oneshot. My first Bleach fanfic, so be nice.  
Authoress: María Hernández AKA mrshoratiosshades309  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! If I did IchiRuki would have been so canon it would be overwhelming. And I do not own Ouran High School Host Club… just read to find out why I even bothered saying that.**

**María: YEY! First Bleach fic! Mile stone! -sticks a pebble in the ground-**

**Ichigo: And just what in the hell is that supposed to be?**

**María: -smiles- A bomb. -the bomb blows up and Ichigo is thrown back-**

**Rukia: Ichigo! Are you alright?**

**Ichigo: -nods- Damn Authoress…**

**--**

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed and stared at the ceiling of his room. It was way past midnight and he still couldn't sleep - nor did he want to. His closet door creaked open and out stepped Rukia Kuchiki - the reason for his restlessness. "Another Hollow?" He asked her after glaring at her and returning his gaze to the increasingly interesting ceiling.

The Death God shook her head, smiling ever so slightly. She stood in the middle of the bedroom and crossed her arms. "Can't sleep?" She asked casually.

"Why do you even bother to try to care?" Ichigo said coldly and turned to face the window. And that ended the conversation. Awkward silence filled the bedroom until Ichigo attempted to break it. "You said earlier that…" He couldn't finish.

"Yes?" Rukia responded curiously.

Ichigo sighed and sat up, facing Rukia now. "You said earlier today that a… kiss meant nothing. Why?"

Rukia shrugged and sat on the edge of his bed. "Why do you want to know? What does a kiss mean in your world?"

"A kiss means that you have some sort of intimate relationship with the person and a kiss or a hug is the way to show it. You didn't know?" Ichigo replied, staring at his bed now.

Rukia shrugged. "Like I said before, I've read more _interesting_ romantic actions in which humans take part in books I have read."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked back at the Death God. "And like I said before, what kind of books are you reading?"

"Books that I find in the library. One looks interesting, I pick it up and I read it," She said matter-of-factly.

Ichigo smirked. "So, read any good manga?"

"Well, I am reading this really good manga called Ouran High School Host Club and it's about-"

"What?! That manga with the cross dresser and the twincest and the midget high school senior?!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia smiled. "I found it in Yuzu's room. It's pretty good, I have to say. And in Karin's room I found something called 'Bleach' and it's got a picture of you on the cover of the first one. I declared it boring and decided not to read it. So, what's this you say about a kiss?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Ichigo muttered.

Rukia thought to herself briefly. "Would you, by any chance consider this an intimate relationship of any sort?"

Ichigo thought about this. "Well, we _are _living in the same room. And we have some kind of bond because you need me to help you and I need you to help me help you with your Death God work. So yeah, I guess to some level this would be an intimate relationship. Why do you wanna know?"

Rukia shrugged. "Because…"

Ichigo leaned forward and caught Rukia's lips on his. The kiss was brief and when Ichigo retreated, he was smirking.

"What the hell was that?!" Rukia hissed, keeping in mind that they weren't the only ones living in the house.

"A kiss," Ichigo answered simply.

"B-But…"

"I thought you thought a kiss meant nothing," Ichigo said, smirking again.

Rukia smiled smugly as she caught on to Ichigo's plan. She leaned forward and pinned Ichigo down onto the bed. "So, this would mean nothing?" It was her turn to capture the other's lips on her own.

This kiss was much more passionate than the last one which, compared to this one, was just a peck. Ichigo kissed back and deepened the kiss, opening his mouth. A battle of dominance between the two's tongues was won by Ichigo but that was only because Rukia was focused on the strawberry taste of Ichigo's mouth. She moaned into the kiss. When air became a problem, they broke apart.

"So, that meant nothing?" Rukia asked again.

"Nope, nothing at all," Ichigo replied, smiling and he leaned upwards to kiss her again.

**--**

**María: Wow. My first real fluff fic too! Another milestone! -sticks another pebble in the ground-**

**Rukia: Ichigo! Watch out!**

**María: Idiot. This one's a real pebble.**

**Ichigo: -glare-**

**Ichigo and Rukia: -eye fic- WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THAT ALL MEANT NOTHING?!?!**

**María: Of course it meant something. But what it meant is entirely up to those twisted minds reading this and your own twisted minds.**

**Ichigo: I know Rukia has a twisted mind. However, me?**

**Rukia: Yes, you, fool. But you're _my_ fool. -pounces on Ichigo and kisses him-**

**María: YEY! My OTP!!! Anyway, review and I will most definitely reply but how quickly depends on when my Internet starts listening to my constant yelling at it. Lol. Until the next fic! Hasta luego!**

**~ María Hernández.**


End file.
